Recorded Butterflies
by FireInTheAttic
Summary: EDITED. Could be considered AU. KxZ, KxY, ZxY. They had put everything at risk for something that wasn't love. But years have passed now, and events begin to spiral out of control for all three of them.


**Recorded Butterflies**

By FireInTheAttic

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to remind myself, nothing in the Vampire Knight universe belongs to me, all credit for the characters involved goes to Matsuri Hino, I'm just borrowing here.

**Warnings: **A fair dose of character bashing and/or torture in later chapters with a bit of angst (mainly from Zero, admittedly). With, of course, lots of yaoi and drama which gives cause for the Mature rating.

**Pairings: **Mainly Kaname x Zero (reversible in later chapters), but the story will also be based heavily around Kaname x Yuuki and Zero x Yuuki, too. There may be other pairings involved along the way.

**A/N: **Hello, there! A big welcome to my first _ever _fanfiction! Yayy~! So, I guess I should explain a few things before I set off... It's set in the future, where everyone is out of the Academy, so for example, Zero's going to be in his very early 20's and Yuuki will be in her late teens still. Fuck knows how old Kaname is in actuality... but here, he'll be in his mid-late 20's since I've always pictured him as like 23 or so given that the manga is set ten years on from the start. The story line has changed drastically in recent chapters so I'm going to _try_ incorporating all of the new information into Recorded Butterflies while using my own plot line, but of course, all special character traits will remain.

I never really intended to make a big, serious multi-chaptered thingy my first fic, but there you have it, and I'm quite pleased with this idea, but if it actually sucks, you have to tell me! Tell me if you think it's worth continuing, too. So, yes, reviews are very, _very _welcome. I'd really appreciate them, whatever you have to say! This is chapter is just a prologue to get me started, so that's why it's kind of vague...

Anyhoo... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

_The room was dark. Everything within it encompassed in a thin blanket of hazy purple gloom, turning all the expensive-looking objects and ornate furniture into vague, simple outlines. _

_The strong aroma of burning candles wound through the air, although the many candles standing in their candelabras had long since been snuffed out, tendrils of smoke no longer spiralling up into space and snaking across the ceiling when no more wall was available to climb. The thick perfume of rose scented wax still clung heavily in masks over parted lips, the taste curling around each shuddering breath inwards, and every deep, longing sigh out. _

_The overpowering fragrances were filling up their every sense, pouring into their lungs with each slow and deliberate inhalation._

_A creaking noise sounded from somewhere in the dark, penetrating the quiet, but not quite shattering it, preserving the silence that enveloped the room, keeping that new secret between them in the shadows, their hideaway for the night._

_There was the soft whispering of silk against skin as two bodies moved together, nearly silent atop the king sized bed, normally pristine sheets crumpled and lined, a map of creases radiating outwards from the slender figure lain out on the plush mattress. The young man's striking fair hair was fanned out in a halo around his face, bright against the red silk beneath him. Pale skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, chest heaving softly with each gasp drawn from that open, inviting mouth, so far gone that coherence had become an impossibility much earlier in the night, before the midnight bell had tolled the start of morning. _

_From above, soulful, russet orbs watched through long, dark waves with hunger for the ethereal being sprawled under him, fully aware of the desire in his own eyes as he saw his reflection mirrored in the foggy lilac depths of those lying beneath him. _

_His breath caught. _

_Strong back dipping as he moved for only the second time, jaw slackening from the pleasure, eyelids sliding lower, arms tightening around the other male's waist, bringing their back up to press their torsos flush. He delighted silently while he gazed downward to see the silver haired Adonis arch their neck involuntarily, lips parting wider in a silent cry, head rolling back and baring their all to him. _

'So much trust... So unlike us...'

_The dark haired one let a warm smirk curve his lips at that thought, eyes finally falling shut as he felt trembling, spidery fingers wind into the thick chocolate curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him down, down, down into an uncertain embrace, firm, full lips brushing lightly over his forehead and left temple accidentally, arms holding on as tightly to him as he was to them. Arms that normally wouldn't hesitate to try and crush him._

_Their slow dance continued, rocking back and forth and stoking the flames within both their beings to a heat and size neither of them had experienced before, even though the only noises to escape them were quiet gasps and faint sighs to show their need. Both too lost now, to even make a sound._

_The two held each other as close as possible as they rolled together, becoming more and more entangled._

_Moonlight shone in through the tall arched window across from the bed, the silvery light throwing itself across the room, illuminating a portion of the wide desk before it, the papers stacked neatly on top, the leather chair that was tilted slightly away. Over the floor it crept, lighting the stretch of cream carpet it touched and reaching further, just managing to grasp the edges of the sheets that brushed the carpet, but unable to reach the bed itself. _

_For that, they were grateful. Anything that wasn't either one of them was an intruder._

_Just above the thundering of his pulse in his ears and the barely audible sounds of satisfaction coming from his own throat, the dark haired vampire made out the low, husky voice against his hair, no more than a whisper, although that in itself was a feat._

"_... We... can't... regret this... can we...?"_

_The unmistakable seriousness in the other male's tone let him exactly what was meant by that, instead of answering straight away, he simply nodded against the crook of the ex-human's neck before lifting his raven head and staring down at them, small beads of sweat running down his neck as he struggled to find his voice._

"_...No... No regrets..."_

_"...And no... no _feelings_... Nev-" The boy broke off, arching his back high and letting out an impossibly faint keening sound, teeth grinding together in order to prevent any more noises from slipping through as the man above him resumed rocking his hips back and forth, in and out._

_He gripped the pureblood's hair tight, hearing the deep growl that issued from his throat in response. The older man replied nonetheless, his breathing just as ragged._

_"Of course... not..."_

_"...N-no one can... _uhhn_...!- know..."_

_No hissed response came, the answer was obvious. A jaw clenched and dark eyes were now shut tight as if in deep concentration._

_Their voices were growing more and more strained, breathless and gasping as the impending release they had been seeking so desperately in each other's arms grew nearer._

_It was getting closer... that searing white heat which had been boiling too quickly, it was going to overflow in a big way now, like a tidal wave crashing into a skyscraper or two meteorites colliding. _

_Closer... Closer... Closer... _

_And then..._

"Mmnh...! K-Kura—hahhh...!"

...

Kaname Kuran gazed in silence out of the window of his study, his expression grave having eventually turned away from the shattered carcass that had once been his favourite antique pen, ink splattered over the incredibly important paper he'd been signing and seeping through into the polished wood beneath it. The scent filled his nostrils and burned every time he forced himself to take long, steadying breaths while staring distantly at the gardens of the Kuran estate and the lake beyond, sparkling with the light from the stars and moon above.

_Just like his skin that night._

He caught himself mid-thought as he sensed the route his mind was about to take him down. He checked the Grandfather clock at the edge of the room from the corner of his eye. He supposed it would be some time until Takuma or one of the others came to collect the fair amount of paperwork he _had _signed to ship them off to all the right places. Enough time to let his thoughts wander for just a little while perhaps…

_Yes_... Both of them had definitely known what it was they were getting into that night, so long ago now it felt, although the passing of a few short years should have seemed little more than a simple, fleeting moment to him. They had agreed on no regrets, no life-altering confessions, nothing to make it seem real - nothing to cause the bubble to burst. Nothing that would hurt their beloved, the Queen they both adored. And if anyone ever found out - _anyone, _no matter who they were or what their importance, if they were discovered, then they would stop. For good. Never utter a word of it again, never stop to think about it again. But therein lied the problem. He could never _stop _thinking about it, about the impudent 'D. And that disturbed him deeply.

He lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose between two fingers, tipping his head back as if fighting a nose bleed. This was no time to be dwelling on such insignificant matters.

A hesitant knock at the door stirred Kaname from his memories, spinning his chair back around to face outward from behind his desk rather than the window, brushing the ruined paper off the edge of his desk and into the waste basket beside it, he then folded his long hands in front of him, just in front of the still growing ink stain marring the wood. Lowering his head and repairing his perfect mask of calm, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Enter."

There was a second's wait as the new arrival registered his words and then carefully pushed open one side of the heavy double doors that lead into his private study. Kaname noticed that the cheery blonde seemed somewhat placid in comparison to his usual over-excited-puppy demeanour, a calm smile stretching his lips in place of the trademark grin.

Takuma Ichijou nodded in approval as he approached the pureblood's desk, pleased that Kaname had actually bothered to finish his paperwork instead of letting it heap as he was accustomed to dealing with. He said nothing to his friend as he collected the signed and enveloped papers carefully so as not to crumple them. It was clear from the aura Kaname was giving off that it would best for him to be finished as quickly as possible, and that the newly appointed vampire King was not in the mood for small talk.

Takuma didn't take it to heart. He'd known that Kaname had a lot of things on his mind lately, and he understood completely. So when his wide green eyes strayed across the desk to find the dark ink blot on the surface that the other vampire may or may not have been trying to cover, he merely smiled and shook his head, following the scattered dots of black that lead off the edge of the desk and into the waste basket, where there lay a soggy sheet of what used to be expensive parchment, now entirely soaked through with ink.

Although it was an honour that Kaname still trusted no other to handle his paperwork, even so long now after their short time spent at Cross Academy, he had to admit that the pureblood was utterly hopeless.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! There it is! And I have a sneaking suspicion that I've botched majorly...

I know you may be thinking that made pretty much no sense... but I _do _know where I'm going with this! ... I think.

You know when you can picture exactly what's going to happen in your story from the middle onwards, but don't have a clue how to get there? Yeah, that's where I am. So I would also luurrvveee to hear some suggestions on what could happen or if you'd like this to go somewhere especially. Though, I'm not expecting loads of feedback since this is only the Prologue... *looks around nervously*

Hopefully the summary will add some sense as to what I want this to turn into.

Anyway, let me know what you thought and I'll love you forever!

**FireInTheAttic **


End file.
